Incomplete Journeys
by Demon Pharaoh 92
Summary: Serenity and Lillianna have lost their parents. In an effort to stay alive they go to train with Genkai. Rated M for later chapters. Hiei/OC, Touya/OC


Author's note: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction in a long time. If you do not like it please tell me why. I will try to keep all of the characters in character, but I might not do so well. I am open tosuggestions to make my story better. I have no beta, but I have tried to read through for errors. Please no flames. Comments are nice as they allow me to see what I am doing right, wrong, and if anyone is actually reading. Thank you!

Pairings: Hiei/OC, Touya/OC

"_No! Stop! Leave the girls alone! Take us instead! Just don't hurt them!" _

I open my eyes with a jolt. The nightmare quickly fading. For several years now, I have been plagued by them. They are memories from the night my parents had died. My sister is slightly luckier and does not remember that night. She too has nightmares only she cannot place what they are about. Even now, my little sister will come if she has a nightmare. It has been seven years since it happened. I was ten at the time she was eight. Still she chooses not to remember which maybe for the best.

"Serenity…" a voice whispers.

"Lillianna come in." I say to my sister. Lillianna swiftly walks into the room and snuggles into bed with me. She knows she can only stay for a little and cannot sleep with me. I decided she could not sleep with me forever so after a year of coming to me with nightmares. I slowly worked on getting her to sleep in her own room after they happened. "Was it the same dream again?"

"No, it was a little different. I can't remember any specifics, but it felt a little less scary." She does look a little less scared than she usually does.

"Maybe someone saved you. I'm glad it wasn't as bad as usual." I smile kissing her forehead. She looks up and smiles I can tell she will not stay much longer today.

"I just wanted to come see you before I went back to sleep." She kisses my forehead and leaves the room without looking back. I sigh a little. It was nice she was getting better at dealing with them, but I miss being relied on. Rolling over I close my eyes to fall back to sleep.

_The intruders blast open the door and round up the family. We are all scared, but do as they ask. There is something strange about them. Even though they are fully cover except for their eyes I cannot help, but feel they are not human._

"_You told them where to find us!" The leader screamed. I knew he was not talking to me or my sister, but I could not tell which of my parents he was screaming at._

"_We didn't telling anyone anything! We knew what would happen if we did!" Father yells back._

"_If it wasn't you then it was your mate. She isn't bound to us like you are."_

"_I didn't! I would never do anything to endanger my family!" Mom screamed._

"_If you won't fess up then I guess we'll have to force it out of you. Bring me the oldest." He said to his lackey. I automatically moved forward to protect my sister even though I was the one they were after. He grabbed me roughly and took him to the leader. "Now since you won't willingly tell us. I will torcher your children until you tell us the truth." He took off one of his gloves and I saw incredibly sharp claws. I struggled a little not really wanting to be hurt. He slowly drug his claw from my left shoulder to my right side, slicing my top and he went. He obviously had no care for me or my family, but I would not cry or scream and give him any kind of satisfaction. My parents watched slightly mortified. I knew they would not last long._

"_No! Stop! Leave the girls alone! Take us instead! Just don't hurt them!" I heard mother plead._

"_You need to tell me who you told about us." The leader replied sharply running his claw against my skin harder._

"_We told a demon who threatened us. We couldn't fight him he was too strong." Mother said._

_The leader chuckled. I winced at the sound. "I suppose you think you can plead forgiveness and walk away, but it doesn't work that way." He tossed me aside and removed his hood, his lackey following suit. The first thought that popped into my head was beautiful. He was the most amazing man I had ever seen, but I knew he was not beautiful on the inside just by his actions now. I could feel the fear inside of me. I knew there was no way I could hope to beat this man as I was now. He grabbed my mother and fangs jutted out of this mouth. He bit her neck to silence her screams and proceeded in devouring her. It was the worst thing I had ever seen. Never could I have pictured it in my mind, but now I knew she was dead. She tossed her dead body to the side and proceeded to my father. I could not watch so I slid over to my mother. There was not much left of her. I never would have recognized her. My father landed on top of her in much the same state. I looked up and saw the man looking at me with cruel eyes. I met his stare with a heated glare. "Children I will allow for you to live, but one day I will come back to claim you and if you cannot fight me then you will either die or be my slave." He turned on his heel to leave before turning his head slightly, "Seek out Genkai if you wish to live." And with that, he was gone._

***BEEPBEEPBEEP***

I slam my hand down on my alarm clock. Groaning as I begin to wake up. For the first time I can remember what the man in my dream said. Genkai. Jolting up I grab my laptop and turn it on. Quickly opening my web browser I type in the name. To my surprise, I find there is a temple owned by a Genkai who is spiritually aware. I write down the address. Quickly I grab some cloths and dress. Running a brush through my hair to get most of the knots out. I grab my keys, the address, and my wallet before running down the stairs.

"Bye gram and pap." I slip on my shoes and burst out of the door, locking it on the way out. I run to the bus stop knowing I will be more likely to make it if I do. The bus pulls up just as I get there. I put my bus pass through the machine and take an empty seat near the front. I could only hope there would not be too many people. I knew about where I was going, but I was unsure of exactly where to get off. When we get to the stop at the temple, I feel like I have been here before. I get off the bus and begin my climb up the stairs. I can almost feel Dad and Mom with me. Lillianna and I running ahead trying to get them to hurry. We were so excited. I smiled a bit maybe I had been here before. It took what seemed to be an eternity to get up the stairs.

***Crash***

"Dimwit get your ass up!" I saw an old woman standing where the door had been. I proceed forward a little unsure about the scene before me. The woman was the first to notice me. Her eyes harden before returning to normal. "I don't have time for female problems little girl!" She yells to me.

"It isn't about that. I need help." My eyes are downcast. I do not have much hope of getting help.

He eyes narrow at me before accepting that I am telling the truth. "Dimwit you get a reprieve while I speak to her." She says walking away. I follow quickly not wanting to get lost or on the wrong side of her anger. We sit at a low table. "What is this problem that you feel you need help?"

"Last night I dreamed of my parents' death and I was able to remember things I had blocked out. The man who killed them had claws and incredible beauty. I watched him devour them. This time I remembered he said he would be back of us and if we wanted to survive we needed to find Genkai." I stop and looking up at her.

"You are Michel and Amanda's daughter. I should have known you would need help." She seems to think for a few moments. "You can join the dimwit in training. He is farther into his training than you will be, but you seem like a hard worker. You'll probably catch up with no problems."

"When do you want me to start and what about my sister?" I ask amazed she is really going to train me.

"Come back tomorrow with her and your luggage. You will be staying here for the next few months."

"Thank you so much." I smile feeling very happy.

"Be ready to work hard." Genkai says in a very serious tone.

"Yes, I know that is the only way I will be able to make any progress."

Genkai nods her head and escorts me out. I nearly run down all the stairs not feeling the least bit tired. I feel like a weight has been lifted, but at the bottom of the stairs I sense something familiar. HE stood there watching me.

"I see that you finally talked to Genkai. At this point you should just give up. There is no way you could learn enough to beat me in less than a year." He smirks at me as if the fight is already won.

"You have not won yet. When the time comes I will kill you. I will be more powerful than you." I glare at him feeling no fear. I know he will not hurt me yet. He laughs.

"Glad to see you won't give up yet. You couldn't very well be my mate if you did."

"I will never be your mate. You will never get me."

"Keep your delusions. I will be seeing you soon. After that you will be mine." He disappears in a flash and my anger grows.

I rush home to see my sister talking with our grandparents.

"What's up guys?" I ask seeing their serious looks.

"We are sending you away. You need to be protected." Gram says.

"We are going to Genkai's she has agreed to train us." I say before they can continue.

"Did she?" Gram asks.

"She did. We are supposed to leave in the morning and stay at the temple."

"That will work out better for both of you." Pap nods.

"Who's Genkai?" Lillianna asks.

"She is a very experienced fighter and she will be teaching you to fight so you can protect yourself." Gram says.

"Is she nice?"

"She is, but she will work us hard. Don't worry I'll be there with you the whole time." I smile at her and she seems to lighten up.

Our grandparents send us off to pack. I tell Lillianna to pack light because of all the stairs. There is no way I am asking out grandparents to go up them with luggage. I manage to get everything important into two duffels and have a little extra room. Lillianna has a little bit more trouble. She does not want to leave anything behind. There are so many memories in her trinkets. She finally asks me if she can put the ones that will not fit in my duffle. I say yes as long as she does not take out any of my stuff. With that we were packed and decided to sleep for the night.

I half expect Lillianna to come to my room with a nightmare, but she never does and my own nightmares seem to leave me for the night. The morning light surprises me. I cannot remember the last time I slept without interruption. I feel refreshed. I grab my duffels and head down the stairs. Gram and Pap are already awake and have breakfast made. Lillianna is not up yet. I smile lightly at them. I feel sad to leave them, but I know I need to. It is the only way to protect myself and my sister. I sit with them and try to seem happier than I am. They seem to know I am trying to make them feel better. I finish my breakfast and wake Lillianna up so we can leave before noon. She grumbles a little, but I think that is because she did not have a nightmare and slept well. She ate breakfast slowly savoring her last moments with our grandparents.

"We should have sent you off long before now. I fear you may not be able to win this fight with the little time you have." Gram says.

I shook my head and gave her a hug. I hug Pap as well. I can feel we might not see them for a while. Lillianna says good-bye as well. We leave the house alone and make the trek to Genkai's. I have a strange feeling things are going to be harder than I originally believed.


End file.
